Family Trees (Nikon23)
The Main Families in the Dragon Ball Series. 'Bardock's Family Trees:' *Bagge and his Spouse gave birth to Bardock . *Bardock & Beta gave birth to Raditz and Kakarot (Goku) . *Kakarot landed on Earth and was renamed Son Goku by Grandpa Son Gohan. *Ox King and his Spouse gave birth to Chi-Chi. *Goku married Chi-Chi . *Goku & Chi-Chi gave birth to Gohan, Goten & Gochan. *Hercule and his Spouse gave birth to Videl. *Gohan married Videl. *Gohan & Videl gave birth to Pan & Rohan. *Chief Briggs and his Spouse gave to Gail . *Gail married Pan. *Gail & Pan gave birth to Hyo. *Hyo married his spouse. *Hyo and his spouse gave birth to Goku Jr. *Sora's Parents gave birth to her. *Rohan married Sora. *Rohan & Sora gave birth to Pearl. *Goten married Valese. *Goten & Valese gave birth to Gotan. *Gochan married Yali. *Gochan & Yali gave birth to Gochi. 'King Vegeta's Family Tree:' *King Trama and his spouse gave birth to King Vegeta. *King Vegeta and his spouse gave birth to Vegeta & Tarble. *Dr. Briefs married Mrs. Briefs. *Dr. Briefs and Mrs. Briefs gave birth to Bulma Briefs. *Vegeta married Bulma. *Tarble married Gure. *Vegeta and Trunks gave birth to Trunks, Bulla & Buma. *Krillin married Android 18. *Krillin and And Android 18 gave birth to Marron & Kaiyo. *Trunks married Marron. *Future Trunks married Saki. *Trunks & Marron gave birth to Jin. *Future Trunks & Saki gave birth to Future Jin. *Jin and his spouse give birth to Bulma Leigh. *Bulma Leigh and her spouse give birth to Vegeta Jr. *Kin married Bulla. *Kin and Bulla gave birth to May. *Buma married Karin. *Buma and Karin gave birth to Kari. 'Arale Norimaki's Family Tree:' *Senbi Norimaki and Midori Norimaki had Turbo Norimaki. *God creates Gadzilla 1 & 2. *Gadzilla 1 & 2 land on Earth, and were reanamed Gatchan 1 & 2 by Senbi Norimaki. *Senbi Norimaki creates Arale Norimaki. *Dr. Mashirito created Obotochaman. *Arale married Obotchaman *Arale and Obotochaman had a child. 'Akane Kimoridi's Family Tree:' *Murasaki Kimidori and Mame are sisters. *Kon Kimioridi and Murasaki Kimidori had Aoi Kimidori & Akane Kimoridi. *Kurikinton Soramame Mame Soramame had Taro Soramame and Peasuke Soramame. *Tsuruten Tsun and Tsuntusunodanegoteiyo Tsun had Tsukutsun Tsun and Tsuruin Tsun. *Tsukutsun Tsun married Akane Kimoridi *Tsururin Tsun married Taro Soramame. *Hiyako and Sparrow are sisters. *Peasuke Soramame married Hiyiko. *Peasuke Soramame and Hiyoko had Poosuke. 'Namekian Family Tree:' *The Original Elder Namek creates Porunga. *a Namek gives birth to Kata. *a Namek gives birth to Slug. *a Namek gives birth to Guru. *a Namek gives birth to Vardo. *Vardo recreates Ultimate Porunga. *Guru creates Porunga. *Katas had the Nameless Namek, later known as Kami. *Kami becomes the Guardian of Earth. *Kami creates Ultimate Shenron. *Kami spilts into two beings and creates King Piccolo. *Kami creates Shenron. *Guru give birth Nail, Cargo, Dende and 105 other Nameks. *King Piccolo give birth to Tambourine and other Mutant Namekians. *King Piccolo is resurrected as Piccolo. *Piccolo and Nail fuse. *Vardo gives birth to Karoc. *Morri resurrect Porunga *Piccolo and Kami fuse creating a Super Namekian. *Dende resurrects Shenron. *the Black Star Dragon Balls are resurrected, until Piccolo dies a third time. *Morri gives birth to Kami Jr. *Vardo gives birth to Kola. *King Piccolo is resurected by the Namekain Dragon Balls. *Piccolo and king Piccolo fuse creatign a Super Namekian 2. *Kami Jr and Vardo fuse creating a Super Namekian 2. *Kola becomes the new guardian of the Gold Star Dragon Balls. 'Chilled's Family Tree:' *Chilled is the ancestor of King Cold. *King Cold married Queen Frost . *King Cold & Queen Frost gave birth to Cooler & Frieza. *Cooler and his spouse gave birth to Ice. *Frieza and his spouse gave to Kuriza. *Queen Frost uses traces of Goku's DNA along with her own to create their offspring, Xicor. 'Dr. Gero's Family Tree:' *Dr. Gero creates Android 1 through Android 7, and deem them unfit for combat and destroys them. *Dr. Gero and Flappe creates Android 8. *Dr. Gero creates Android 9 through Android 12, and deem them unfit for cobat and destroys them. *Dr. Gero created Android 13. *Dr. Gero created Android 14. *Dr. Gero created Android 15. *Android 13 fuses with Android 14 & Android 15 to create Super Android 13. *Dr. Gero created Android 16. *Dr. Gero created Android 17. *Dr. Gero created Android 18 . *Android 17 and Android 18 are twins. *Dr. Gero created Android 19. *Dr. Gero reconstruct himself into Android 20. *Dr. Gero creates Cell. *Cell absorbs Android 17 & Android 18 in order to reach his prefect form. *Cell created the Cell Jr's. *Dr. Gero and Dr. Myuu creates Hell Fighter 17. *Android 17 fused with Hell Fighter 17 to create Super Android 17. 'General Copper's Family Tree:' *General Copper creates Android 22 . *General Copper creates Android 23 . *General Copper reconstrcts himself into Android 24 . *General Copper creates Android 25 . *General Copper creates Android 26. *General Copper creates Android 27 . *Android 22 absorbs Android 25, Android 26 & Android 27 to create Super Android 22. *Android 22 creates the Battle Droids. 'Tien's Family Tree:' *Tien Shinhan married Launch. *Tien Shinhan and Launch gave birth to Raion Shinhan . *Raion Shinhan married Juri. *Raion Shinhan and Juri gave birth to Jade Shinhan . 'Yamcha's Family Tree:' *Yamcha married Aya. *Yamcha and Aya gave birth to Yincha. 'Yajirobe's Family Tree:' *Yajirobe gets married to a spouse sometime in Dragon Ball GF. *Puck is a Dscendant of Yajirobe. ''Bibidi's Famil''y Tree: *Bibidi is the father of Babidi. *Bibidi creates Majin Buu. *Babidi creates Neko Majin, Z. *Babidi resurects Majin Buu. *the Evil Majin Buu is reincarnated into the Human, Uub. *Uub and Majin Buu fuse to create Majuub. *Majuub and Neko Majin Z fuse to create Zajuub. 'Riku's Family Tree:' *Riku and his spouse gave birth to Ark . *Riku reconstrcted his own son, Ark into his own formibable opponent. *Riku's Descendant, Raku revived Ark. 'Paragus Family Tree:' *Paragus and his spouse gave birth to Broly. *Broly's clone, Bio-Broly is created by Lord Jaguar's scientist. 'King Cobra's Family Tree:' *King Cobra and his Spouse gave birth to Cobra . 'Dr. Myuu's Family Tree:' *Tuffle scientist created Baby, and later Dr. Myuu recreates him. *Genetic Material of the Tuffle King was fused with Baby. *Baby created Dr. Dr. Myuu. *Dr. Myuu creates Giru. *Dr. Myuu creates Mutchy. *Dr. Myuu creates Luud. *Dr. Myuu creates creates Commander Nezi. *Dr. Myuu creates creates Bezill. *Dr. Myuu creates Ribet. *Dr. Myuu creates Natt. *Dr. Myuu creates General Rilldo. *Dr Myuu and Dr. Gero creates Hell Fighter 17. *Hell Fighter 17 and Android 17 fuse and create Super Android 17. 'Shadow Dragon's Family Tree:' *Ultimate Porunga creates negative energy and creates Black Smoke Shenron. *Black Smoke Shewnron spilts into seven evil Shadow Dragons. *Haze Shenron was created from the wish that revived Bora. *Rage Shenron was created from the wish that revived Goku after the battle with Raditz. *Oceanus Shenron was created from the wish Oolong made geting women's panties. *Nautron Shenron was created from the wish to reivive Majin Vegeta's Victims. *Nuova Shenron was cretaed from the wish to restore King Piccolo's Eternal Youth. *Eis Shenron was created from the wish from Mr. Popo of all Frieza and his minion's victims on Namek to be revived. *after absorbing the Dragon Balls, Syn Shenron transforms into Omega Shenron. *Omega Shenron infects negative energy into the Namekian Dragon Balls and Gold Dragon Balls and creates Havoc Shenron and Chao Shenron. *Omega Shenron, Havoc Shenron & Chao Shenron fuse to create Abyss Shenron. Category:Nikon23 Category:List of Characters in Dragon Ball SF Category:Dragon Ball SF Category:Dragon Ball GF Category:List of Characters in Dragon Ball GF Category:Pre Dragon Ball (Nikon23) Category:List of Characters in Pre Dragon Ball (Nikon23) Category:Saiyans Category:Saiyan Hybrids Category:Earthlings Category:1/2 Earthling/1/2 Android Category:Androids Category:Tritekian Category:Humans Category:Three Eyed Clan Category:Shadow Dragons Category:Aliens Category:Arcosians Category:1/2 Saiyan, 1/2 Arcosian